


Codex: A Pink Planet

by Kaoupa



Series: A Pink Planet [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Codex Entries, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Details on A Pink Planet that I probably won't get to for a while, or won't make it into the story, or that I just wanted to throw in for some reason. Has no real bearing on the story, besides maybe giving someone something to read and me an additional outline.Entries are probably all going to be between 100-500 words.





	1. Warp Tunnels

The Warp Pad system has long been the backbone of the Diamond Authority - spread across the entirety of the Empire, every Warp Pad on a planet is capable of connecting to every other Warp Pad on it, save for a handful of “locked” Warp Pads, typically only used by Beryls, Agates, and other high-caste gems. 

The Galaxy Warp Pads are a larger version of the Warp Pad, but do not operate the same. There is typically only one Galaxy Warp Pad on the average colony, with Homeworld itself possessing twelve total. Earth, the next most populous planet in the Gem Empire, has only four. The Galaxy Warp Pads, along with the mighty fleets of Homeworld, form the intergalactic backbone of the Empire, allowing for swift interplanetary movement, and a steady rate of expansion on all fronts of the galaxies with colonies under the Empire’s domain.

After humanity was inducted by the Pink Court, however, Warp Pads and the traditional spaceships quickly proved to be ineffective, given the population density of humanity. Also, there was a much greater distance between human settlements and many of the factories, laboratories, and starship bays, than said facilities had to gem settlements. And given that many of the important facilities were located on the moon of Earth where humans cannot live, accomodations had to be made in order to increase efficiency. 

Due to the ship system commonly used on other colonies to connect different locations onward or to connect to worlds where there wasn't a Galaxy Warp, a suggestion was made to incorporate both the Warp Pads and common methods of transport, eventually culminating in the Warp Tunnels, scaled-up versions of the Galaxy Warps and Warp Pads. 

After placing the transportees within a common carriage for their usage, the carriages can be targeted to go through a Warp Tunnel with a predetermined activation time and target location, allowing for hundreds to be transported at a time without excess usage of energy, or to warp spaceships from Homeworld to the outskirts of the Empire where no ship construction yards exist, allowing the shipyards on Homeworld to easily connect to the outreaches.

As the Warp Tunnel network grows, the Empire grows more and more interconnected by the day, with large “hub stations” being built in outer space to meet the demands presented by the simplified transportation method.


	2. Organics

Formerly a life form that was found useless by the Empire, Pink Diamond and her Court’s methods have recently caused a great deal of debate to emerge as to whether dismissing organic life as useless was a correct conclusion.

While less powerful and lower-class than gems or the recently-perfected hybrids, organics (mostly humans) have recently proven to be useful in greatly increasing the expansion rate of the Pink Court, causing widespread discussion as to what course of actions should be taken if the Empire encounters another race of organics. One of the most common agreements is that at the very least, genetic data will be preserved to allow for the creation of a new species of hybrid.

Debate has continued between the four Courts to this day as to the exact circumstances of what diplomacy or aggression should be enacted. However, certainty in what will occur has been prevented due to a lack of encounters with organic races besides those native to Earth since the aforementioned colonization of Earth. 


	3. Healing Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the less-known inventions of the Empire to the gem and human members, this invention is nevertheless both utterly pervasive, and possibly one of the most revolutionary and lifesaving developments made since the colonization of Earth.

While “extraction saunas” are a known phenomenon within the Gem Empire, access to one is incredibly rare, reserved typically only for the highest classes of gems. The general understanding is that the reasons for this were twofold - both because the Diamonds control the levels of extraction saunas released, due to their usage mainly being as vanity, for the sake of appearances. The exception to this, obviously, is the Diamonds themselves, who gather their essence via their own personalized extraction saunas.

 

Initial access to saunas and baths on Earth was also limited, typically due to a lack of understanding from humans and gems on how integral personal hygiene was to having an extended lifespan. However, after discovering how microbial infection could lead to early death, a campaign was started to increase the overall safety and hygiene of most of the living spaces and working conditions on Earth. One of the early requirements for this was working out a system for the mass cleaning and transportation of water to where it was needed. Later on, after the discovery of the healing powers of Pink Diamond and the Rose Quartzes, efforts were made to reverse engineer this power, similar to how Yellow Diamond’s electrical powers had their signature studied, in order to use them for the benefit of all. 

 

Later on, after succeeding, a suggestion was made to incorporate trace amounts of this essence into the public market for humans to use. In the current day, healing showers, spas, and pools are commonly found across the Pink Court, in either public baths or hospitals. They do not possess the restorative power of healing directly from Pink Diamond or a Rose Quartz, but can still be used to allow serious wounds to fully heal, and there are many proven short-term and long-term health benefits for humans or hybrids who are exposed regularly to a healing shower.


	4. Space Farms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs something to eat. At least, if you're human (for gems, it's often a nice bonus).

The first attempts by gemkind to create a human-edible food source were successful (after several failed trials led to the first developers having to ask the humans about what foods were edible). However, it was rapidly agreed upon by everyone involved that the “fruit” the gems created, while sustaining and easy to grow, was less than appealing to eat compared to most human fare. Afterwards, it was suggested that machinery could be used to deal with the harvesting of food, instead of needing to have humans or gems waste their time and effort focusing on growing the plants and later reaping them.

While multiple complaints rose from a former human caste known as “farmers” and other early food growers, the overall easy and free access to food and water offered by gem technology, along with a general lack of hostility, won most early detractors over.

In the present, while specialized food growth is often done by private citizens on Earth in their spare time or at public gardens/greenhouses, the majority of agricultural food production is done by machine in spaceborn, environmentally-controlled facilities with shielding from the radiation of space. These facilities are often built in and around asteroids dragged in from elsewhere in the solar system, and typically orbit the fourth planet from the sun (referred to as “The Red Planet”), partly to ensure no potentially world-ending catastrophes are caused by one of the farms falling out of orbit.

The farms in question have all been heavily automated, and also carry large numbers of warp tunnels that can be easily connected to the food distribution centers in every human settlement on Earth. Large numbers of human engineers and maintenance workers are typically working on or checking these automated systems, to ensure everything is running correctly. Trespassing without permission and attempting to damage the systems of one of the farms is a offense in the Pink Court that can be punished with prison time, or possibly execution if the sabotage is large-scale enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really done anything for this in a while, have I? 
> 
> I... don't feel too sorry for that? I was doing work on a different story/fandom unrelated to A Pink Planet recently, and I got occupied.
> 
> That doesn't justify me holding back these codexes this long, though - I have had them finished for a while.
> 
> If nothing else, though, I should be releasing a oneshot soon detailing a few things in the backstory for A Pink Planet.


	5. Conurbations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main living areas for many of the humans and gems on Earth, where industrialization, movies, and nearly every large festival or religious ceremony.

While the Authority has spread its influence across the majority of Earth save for several underwater locations, most of the landscape remains untouched save in a handful of areas. The most heavily populated settlements and altered areas are referred to as conurbations, and they are where most of Earth’s industrial activities take place. These areas are often, with the exception of a few parks, entirely unrecognizable when compared to the wilderness of Earth.

Many of the conurbations were formed in the days of gemkind’s arrival on Earth, often around the capital cities of the first civilizations to join the gems. With the relatively stable social system of gemkind, the advanced technology of the gems (which could be adapted to make human life more comfortable), the human and gem civilization rapidly grew from both immigration and absorbing refugees from other early civilizations after they collapsed. These collapses were due to varying circumstances, with the most common being large-scale environmental catastrophes, societal collapse, or war tearing apart said nations (very rarely were the wars committed against the Pink Court). Within seventeen hundred years after their arrival, over 98% of humanity was counted as part of the Pink Court, with the exception of a handful of holdouts or remote tribes who were unaware of gem rule and were not contacted until the Blooming.

The conurbations are also typically the “ruling” settlements of the Facets they are in, with the local leadership and law facilities residing in one in particular. The Warp Network is responsible for connecting them to the other Conurbations, smaller settlements, and the offworld Warp Stations that connect Earth to the rest of the Empire.

  
  



	6. Towns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small outer, less-populated areas away from the main cities. Usually where the slightly less usual groups are, or people who just want privacy.

While the greatest population density of Earth is centered around the conurbations, over 55% of the human population lives in more remote areas, typically connected to other areas by the Warp Network. These towns are noticeably less population-dense than the conurbations, even though they are often every bit as technologically advanced. Most of the locals are often cast as having interests that are not totally in line with what the Authority says is the way things go, due to the considerably lower population density of gems in most towns. While there is certainly some truth to this, it is also generally true that most of the immigrant gems who come to Earth due to personal beliefs tend to migrate to these towns or near them, instead of the more population-dense and heavily observed cities.

These towns are nevertheless easily capable of providing for the population of Earth, whether as maintenance workers, psychologists, hike guides, and countless other duties that the Empire has given to humanity.


	7. The Deep Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wilderness of Earth is vast, mostly-unknown, and very wild.

The majority of the planet Earth is not populated by gems or humanity, due to current technological levels removing the need for most forms of transportation besides the Warp network, which does not need proximity or direct lines on a map to connect populations. While rail systems based on the Warp Tunnel without a Warp system connect the various cities, providing spectacular views of the untouched wilderness, most wildlife on Earth in the present day has never seen a human or gem in person. These areas are typically referred to as the “Deep Shade”, places where no roads go and the overall presence of sapient life is only fleeting and temporary.

 

While multiple statements have been made by the other Courts that these areas should be exploited by either the Pink Court, or used to grow additional gems, Pink Diamond has rejected nearly every attempt made to colonize these areas long-term. While a handful of them have been used for mining rare metals or to grow additional gems quickly when production quotas have not been met, the vast majority of Earth has remained untapped by the Pink Court. As a result, the human-gem population of the Court heavily relies on the Warp Tunnel system, the mining of asteroids and gas giants, the “rotating” Kindergarten system on Earth and Pink Diamond’s other colonies, and the many factories located on the moon of Earth to produce new gems and industrial or scientific advancements.

 

Rumors also abound that the Deep Shade has been left untapped by Pink Diamond and her upper Court on purpose, due to the coverage and concealment that non-flat terrains would give secret projects. Before the general details of the project were leaked, the Coral Project responsible for producing geminals and a sustainable method to create hybrids was mostly concealed from outside view and knowledge simply by being located inside a cave, within a canyon that was heavily overgrown with plant and animal wildlife, and over 100 miles away from any 20,000+ population settlements.

  
  



	8. Kindergarten Rotation and Reseeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more exact look into the history and fine details of the Kindergarten method utilized by the Pink Court.

Inspired by the human practice of “Crop Rotation”, Kindergarten Reseeding was a project initially started by Pink Diamond, in order to increase the long-term usability of Kindergartens on Earth and other planets, if it succeeded. The first attempts at “Rotation”, suggested by the other Diamonds, had Pink Diamond vastly increasing the number of gem types that were planted into each Kindergarten without increasing the number of gems implanted, while changing the soil composition at multiple implantation sectors, to see how many gem types could be produced from one Kindergarten. This experiment led to the Earth colony having no overall “specialty” type of gems after the first two Kindergartens for some time, despite the vast amounts of quartz-ideal silica present onworld. The first attempt drained the same amount of life from the surrounding area as was expected, but proved conclusively that the soil’s mineral concentrations could be shifted around if needed to allow for the growth of gems that couldn’t be typically created in a single location. Multiple early caste system interaction violations resulted due to this experiment, but these results were expected, and the gem population in the Pink Court was low enough for Pink Diamond to declare a moratorium on shatterings from the other Courts or her own. As a side effect, the many different gem types cooperating in the Earth colony on their emergence days allowed for increased ease of cooperation between castes.

While this experiment was successful, Pink Diamond nevertheless declared all of the Kindergartens were not to be planted until she had worked out further plans. A later suggestion was implemented to start multiple Kindergartens at once, with vastly reduced gem implantations taking place, to roughly 5% of normal levels on worlds not hollowed out, which themselves give roughly 1% of the average yield from worlds properly hollowed.

The other Diamonds, while displeased with her progress on Earth, allowed the experiments to take place to see if they would work. After the emergence of the gems in question, the areas were left to recover by the gems. This process was later accelerated by humans settling in the Kindergarten sites, attempting to use early agricultural techniques to replant them. While mostly unsuccessful, their efforts later managed to cause the area to grow friendly enough to organic life for several different trees species to start growing there within five decades, and for the area to be reusable within a hundred and fifty.

Viewing this as a success, Pink Diamond began to implement these techniques in every Kindergarten under her control. However, given the lack of gems whose duties involved dealing with organic life, she was forced to draw on her Kindergartens again in order to create the Coral and Amber castes of gems, who would be made responsible for most of the Pink Court’s later experiments and interactions with organic life.


	9. Urbanation Kindergartens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kindergartens on Earth work, in part.

There are 257 Kindergartens on Earth, a much higher number than any other colony in gem space, due to the “rotation” principle that has been developed and perfected over the time the Pink Court has resided there, and a lack of Kindergartens connecting after the planetary crust and mantle has been removed. This high number is, however, counteracted by the extremely small gem yield from those Kindergartens when compared to “hollowed” Kindergartens on traditional colonies. While long-term gem yield is potentially infinite, short-term yield is at best minor compared to normal worlds.

Also, very few worlds are at a sufficient distance from a star to be viable organic colonies for the Pink Court, though it has been agreed that suitable worlds or worlds with organic life will be placed under the Pink Court’s umbrella unless an argument can be made by another Court as to why this should not be.

Many of the Earth Kindergartens in the Pink Court are located near urbanations. Those that are will be tended to by the residents, usually humans, Rose Quartzes, and Ambers, after a gem “planting” and “harvest”.


	10. Birthstones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human tradition, with a gem twist.

A part of human culture since possibly before the arrival of gems on Earth, the human belief in “Birthstones” has likely caused longer arguments with more Zircons and Serpentines of the other Courts than any other part of the Pink Court’s culture.

It is a known fact to gems in general that gems of a particular type will often have tendencies and personality traits that they share with other gems of their caste. And while “stubborn as a quartz” or “calm as a sapphire” are common sayings, most gems find the belief that a certain time of the solar cycle can affect somebody's lifelong personality to be odd.

While detractors point out that there is no way to prove that birthstones have any effect on a human’s personality growing up, it remains a common tradition in many regions to have at least one “birthstone” assigned to a newborn baby, that supposedly represents the traits they will have growing up. This birthstone or birthstones can vary wildly depending on the region that children are born in, and no official attempts have ever succeeded in creating a single “official” birthstone chart.

While it is very rare that a human will act exactly like the typical caste of their “birthstone”, it is true that humans will often take a closer notice of the rough equivalent of their birthstone in the caste system than they would other gems. More than a few rebel human leaders have also claimed to have a diamond as their birthstone (roughly 12% of those who made this claim actually did, a seemingly insignificant number but actually oddly high). It is also semi-common for middle (or rarely, first) names to be assigned based on a human’s birthstone.

Opinion among the Diamonds remains mixed to this day. Blue Diamond reportedly supports the idea, while Yellow Diamond finds it distasteful to compare humans and gems any more than necessary. White Diamond's opinion remains unknown. Pink Diamond has stated that if her people wish to support or not support birthstones, it will not concern her either way.  
  



	11. Privilege Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concept of "money" still exists. It's somewhat less important here, though.

The gem substitute for the primitive human bartering system, these are given to humans and gems as a form of payment for their jobs. Certain jobs tend to give more credits than others. Privilege credits are used as a form of bargaining to obtain unnecessary luxuries, since basic needs are provided for on Earth in exchange for service to the Pink Court.

Excessive lawbreaking can lead to the revoking of privilege credits as a right and the strict enforcement of the minimal lifestyle for humans or gems.

Various other names have been suggested as replacements for “privilege credits”, including “currency”, “cash”, and “money.” While all attempts to change the name of the privilege credits have been officially rejected, the usage of the phrase “privilege credits” is rarely if ever seriously enforced by even the most strict lawmakers.


	12. Religion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change and stay the same.

A human term later adopted by gems, “religion” is defined as a cultural system of predetermined behaviors and practices, morals, worldviews, texts, sanctified places, prophecies, ethics, or organizations, that relates sapient life to supernatural, transcendental, or spiritual elements. 

The entirety of the gem empire, officially, has no religion save service to the Diamonds and obedience to the caste system, which has been stated by Blue Diamond to not be a religion in that the Authority is not a worldview - it is fact.

Unofficially, within the Pink Court large fractions of the human population have mixed their loyalty to the Court’s systems with beliefs passed to them by their ancestors. Some of these belief systems predate the gem discovery of Earth and the Pink Court’s assimilation of humanity. However, many early religions were altered by the gem occupiers and their first human allies, or in several extreme cases (typically involving sacrifices of sapient beings) stamped out entirely via warfare or social changes. No belief system on Earth has not been affected by the planet’s long service to Pink Diamond. 

Besides a large following heavily focused around reverence and service to Pink Diamond that is seen as normal to gems and makes up a near majority of the population in several areas, the planet’s matriarch is commonly mentioned as a benevolent figure in other mythologies. Typically as being guided to Earth by higher powers to be responsible for humanity’s uplifting and providing assistance to bring them into the Pink Court.

Most of the more common belief systems on Earth were inspired by human figures and philosophers, and exist as major political powers even today. While the higher-level gems of the Pink Court and Pink Diamond officially have final say in all political and social matters, it is not unknown for them to cooperate alongside their religious allies (some Beryls, Garnets, Sapphires, and Sunstones even semi-publically count themselves to be part of a particular belief system), or to speak on a particular topic, allowing their approval to be known for a particular ideal.


	13. Limb Cast Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I found while searching the Internet for organic gemstones. Seemed like it could fit in, so here it is.

Not an official gem type, “Limb Cast” is an unofficial term used to refer to several different Pink Court gems created by the Coral Project during attempts to find ways to create new gems in ways not permanently damaging to organic life.

Limb Cast was originally a term used by humanity after gem kind's arrival on Earth, to refer to gemstones that were taken from long-dead plant life that had fossilized into a gemstone such as opal. After the start of the first attempts to blend organic and gem life, this was used as a model by the predecessors to the Coral project.

Initially, the practice of planting gemstones into trees was done in the hope that the plant life would slow down the emergence process, allowing a gemstone to gestate within a tree over a much longer time period, so that the drain on surrounding areas would be much more negligible. 

Early attempts yielded at best negligible differences in the amount of life drained, a noticeable increase in the time it took for gestation, and also killed the host trees. While the project was deemed unsatisfactory after roughly 1000 years of attempts and set aside, it was proved that gemstones could be grown in organic materials this way, and also allowed for closer examination of the growth process without complex instruments. 

It was also discovered that, with proper caretaking, Ambers could be grown artificially by tree, without requiring a deposit of the amber gemstone in its raw form or for soil composition to be greatly altered. This process could even, with preparation, be done in normally inhospitable environments for organic life.

The Limb Cast gems are typically not treated as any different from most other gems of their caste, and often the eye of a trained Kindergartener is necessary to notice any major differences. Notably, if a gemstone grows on the tree in an area where a gemstone shouldn’t fit, a noticeable “cast” of the exact portion of the tree limb where they emerged can be found via x-ray technology.


	14. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outline of the social classes of the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have yet another reminder that Homeworld is horrible. And the main reason that humanity isn't really found outside the Pink Court. Written sort of in the viewpoint of a Diamond loyalist.

From the time that White Diamond emerged from the ground till the rise of the Pink Court, the gem empire could be divided into two categories alone - those who were loyal to the Diamonds and knew their place on Homeworld, and those who did not. Off Colors and those who weren’t.

However, this state of certainty grew confused by humanity’s induction on Earth, which resulted in organics being given duties similar to those of the gem castes, as well as several new jobs arising which were previously unknown and unneeded by gems. Arguments began to arise for whether or not the newcomers to the Empire should be given the same authority as gems in their fields.

In order to keep society stable, and ensure that the newcomers knew of their place within it, the Diamonds decreed that all organics would be seen as inherently “lesser” than any gem, regardless of their rank, but that for serving the Authority they would still be viewed as above the Off Colors. Gem privileges were seen as inherently “greater” and more “natural” than organic privileges, regardless of what the positions and duties of the gem or human in question were.

Over the years, arguments over this decision have built up against the will of the Diamonds, most often on the worlds belonging to the Pink Court where the vast majority of humanity lives. However, the rest of the Gem Empire has not budged on this decision, and human subjects of the Empire tend to remain within the boundaries of the Pink Court as a result.

After centuries of debate and decision-making by the philosophers of the Empire after the Coral project’s existence and its implications became public, a final scale was approved by the Diamonds, outlining the different classes of the Empire and where they are in relation to one another. Any citizen within a specific class is considered lesser or greater only in comparison to other citizens within that class - any higher or lower classes are automatically either superior or inferior unless a specific exception is granted.

 

The official “Classes” of the Empire: Initiated due to the Pink Court’s cooperation with humanity, the Empire has devised a class system, to be upheld on all colonies. Regardless of the job or duty they perform, the members of one class are held to be above every member of any other class, regardless of their respective rankings. Exceptions are granted in areas such as engineering, if there are no gem or hybrid workers available for a leading task or the workers themselves decide it and no upper castes dispute it.

    * Diamonds: The “rightful” rulers of the cosmos, the Diamonds are the top of the Empire, with power and influence unrivaled, whose very word is law should they wish it. The Diamonds only answer to each other, and regardless of their origin, appearance, or power, all members of the Empire are subordinate to them.


    * Gems: The “offspring” (as humans put it) of the Diamonds, who live till their murder comes, and serve them loyally. There are also “official unofficial” lesser castes within this system, between gems of the same type. Pearls are counted as “equal” to hybrids, outside the Pink Court.
      * White Court: Seen as the peak of all gems, those who serve White Diamond have the highest expectations, the highest amounts of resources to use, and the highest demands on them. 
      * Blue Court/Yellow Court: The two “lesser” Diamonds, who are nevertheless equals to each other. Those who were able to earn their places within these Courts are not enough to attract the White Court, but nevertheless have won a Diamond’s respect.
      * Pink Court/Undecided: Seen as the ones who allow the “imperfections” of the Gem Empire to gather, and who created the “psychological” field that so many gems have become obsessed with, often to the detriment of their duties, and the gems who have yet to prove themselves enough to earn a place in a Court. The bulk of gems are Undecided.


    * Hybrids: A revolutionary concept within gem space, after the birth of Kemala (Aquamarine), Facet 6H3U Cut 7QE, work was begun by the Pink Court into working out the interconnections between humans and gems. While a handful of other hybrids have been born since that time, their partly organic nature, while placing them above their human progenitors, makes them worth less than true gems to the Empire, save the Off Colors. Hybrid Pearls are to be treated as equal to humans.


    * Humans: After the colonization plans of Earth were changed by the approval of Blue, Yellow, and White Diamond and the efforts of Pink Diamond, humanity was officially inducted into the Empire. While not as powerful or long-lived individually as a gem, humanity forms the backbone of the rapid expansion of the Pink Court with their unorthodox ideas (that often strangely work) and numbers. The large amount of maintenance and manual jobs humans are able to perform is also allowing for many low-level maintenance jobs that could not be automated to be redistributed from gems who could be used in colonizing new worlds. Many new jobs have also been created by humans that have no gem equivalent within the Courts, and the products of these jobs are typically used as an incentive for gems to do their jobs extra well, with the promise of a reward. 


    * Geminals: An offshoot of the Coral project of Pink Diamond, geminals are the result of blending nonhuman organic lifeforms with gem shards, and passing their powers to their descendants without the shards being passed on, with their “intertwining” eventually resulting in certain non-human life forms on Earth gaining a level of gem powers, which eventually culminated in the success of the human/gem hybrid project. While some gems openly believe that the gem magic within them makes geminals superior to humans, the majority of the upper castes of every Court (including the Diamonds) agree that most geminals are not sapient even compared to humans, and as such have only limited usefulness.


    * Off-Colors: While humans are at least useful to the Empire, the Off Colors are composed of traitors, fusions, and defects, all of whom have lost their right to serve as a result. All off colors are to be at least captured on sight, by order of the Diamonds. Rumors abound about Pink Diamond having convinced the other Diamonds to allow any Off Colors to be sent to the Pink Court for low-level tasks, but have all inquiries related to this have been denied.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if it was just because I already know how horrible Homeworld can be, because I’ve got no real personal experience with prejudice towards me (I am aware that I am very privileged), or if it’s because I was just fairly tired when I wrote this, or because I am somewhat detached emotionally. But this whole section on what is literally apartheid/institutionalized racism & speciesism came out pretty easily and without any strong feelings on my part. I’m honestly kind of worried about that…


End file.
